fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imagoat/Fanmade Game: Papa's Nacho Mia!
Papa's Nacho Mia! What happens when nachos and the Flipverse combine? You get Papa's Nacho Mia! In here, you make well, nachos. Chefs The Chefs are, a guy who was absent in Burgeria to graduate high school and a girl who loves Thanksgiving... Allan and Sienna! Story Allan/Sienna/Custom worker reads about a Town Cyclethon where anyone can join and he/she decides to sign up for. The next day, Papa Louie Hosts the Cyclethon and Announces the prize. After the race was over, Allan/Sienna/Custom Worker loses to a cheater(Who is a new closer. His Name is Terrence) and the Cyclethon host gives him the prize anyway. An hour later, Allan/Sienna saw a sign that said Papa's Nacho Mia is Hiring chefs, which Allan/Sienna Accepted. But it did not go as expected. Holidays Christmas(Unlocked with Santa at Rank 7) * New Year(Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 13) * Valentines Day(Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 19) * St Paddy's Day(Unlocked with Yui at Rank 25) * Easter(Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 31) * Cinco De Mayo(Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 37) * Summer Luau(Unlocked with Utah at Rank 43) * Starlight Jubilee(Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 49) * Soccer Season(Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 55) * Baconfest(Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 61) * Halloween(Unlocked with Willow at Rank 67) * Cyclethon(Unlocked with Lisa at Rank 73) 'New Features' *The Dining Room no longer has random people dining together, Instead they have couples like Alberto and Penny or Relatives like Mindy and Vicky or sometimes, there can be one dining *There is an extra rank in Each Holiday, including when there's no holiday yet. *You can make your own customer. *There is now a drive thru unlocked at rank 8 * 'Debuts' *'Norma: A Guide who works at Oniontown Tours' *'LePatrick: A Fan of Luau LePunch; Similar to Sarge Fan and Radlynn' *'Terrence: A Cheater in the Cyclethon' *Yolanda: A customer who likes anything that begins with Y *Odin: A Guy That Likes eggs *Roald: A Movie and TV Show Producer 'Closers' *''Norma'' (Replacing Chester) *Kenji (Replacing Hank) *Quinn *''LePatrick''(Replacing Radlynn) *''Terrence''(Replacing Xolo) *Rhonda *Jojo * 'Customers' *Cecilia(Tutorial) *Nick(After Tutorial) *Georgito *Shannon *Hank *Mary *Captain Cori(Time) *Marty(Time) *Ninjoy(Time) *Perri(Time) *Professor Fitz(Time) *Timm(Time) *Vicky(Time) *Greg(Time) *Ivy(Time) *Wendy(Day 2) *Carlo Romano(Rank 2) *Rico (Rank 3) *Olga(Rank 4) *Chuck(Rank 5) *Penny(Rank 6) *Santa (Rank 7) *Roy(Rank 8) *Hugo(Rank 9) *Ember(Rank 10) *Syler(Rank 11) *Hope(Rank 12) *Xolo(Rank 13) *Sarge Fan(Rank 14) *Yolanda(Rank 15) *Rudy(Rank 16) *Olivia(Rank 17) *Crystal(Rank 18) *Scarlett(Rank 19) *Deano(Rank 20) *Radlynn(Rank 21) *Tony(Rank 22) *Tohru(Rank 23) *Brody(Rank 24) *Yui(Rank 25) *Cletus(Rank 26) *Julep(Ramk 27) *Little Edoardo(Rank 28) *Sasha(Rank 29) *Chester(Rank 30) *Mindy(Rank 31) *Xandra(Rank 32) *Gino Romano(Rank 33) *Taylor(Rank 34) *Odin(Rank 35) *Yippy(Rank 36) *Mitch(Rank 37) *Big Pauly(Rank 38) *Peggy(Rank 39) *Franco(Rank 40) *Bruna Romano(Rank 41) *Maggie(Rank 42) *Utah(Rank 43) *Kahuna(Rank 44) *Nevada(Rank 45) *Hacky Zak(Rank 46) *Gremmie(Rank 47) *Trishna(Rank 48) *Boomer(Rank 49) *Foodini(Rank 50) *Clover(Rank 51) *Matt(Rank 52) *Kayla(Rank 53) *Taylor(Rank 54) *Alberto(Rank 55) *Mayor Mallow(Rank 56) *Mandi(Rank 57) *Sue (Rank 58) *Wally(Rank 59) *Rita(Rank 60) *Johnny(Rank 61) *James (Rank 62) *Clair(Rank 63) *Cooper(Rank 64) *Roald(Rank 65) *Edna(Rank 66) *Willow(Rank 67) *Austin(Rank 68) *Scooter(Rank 69) *Akari(Rank 70) *Doan(Rank 71) *Kingsley(Rank 72) *Lisa(Rank 73) *Zoe(Rank 74) *Robby(Rank 75) *Connor(Rank 76) *Bertha(Rank 77) *Papa Louie(Rank 78) * Minigames: *Cheese Tray: Draw some lines to the tray and hope the cheese will make it *Jojo's Burger Slots *Pop Dart *Starlight Shot:It's Like the other Shoot-a-Baddies but, they are Wingeria Themed *Hallway Hunt *Grabaroni Gondola *Music Madness: It basically works like Guitar Hero * Stations *Order Station: If you do not know this, then get exiled to Cameroon. *Build Station: Choose the corn type, then shape, then add cheese. *Grill Station: Let the Nachos Grill and when it's done, choose a tray size. *Top Station: Add Toppings. Norma.jpg|Norma Terrence.jpg|Terrence LePatrick.jpg|Lepatrick(Sorry for bad art) Odin.jpg|Odin Yolanda.jpg|Yolanda Roald.jpg|Roald Category:Blog posts